The HEART of the matter
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Nora has noticed a few odd and peculiar changes regarding Kazuma as of late. And Nora is determined to get to the bottom of them. But will be like the answer he finds? Nora X Kazuma. One-shot. I've been doing alot of those lately...


Just another random thing my mind produced. The only difference is that instead of it being Nora whose feeling the keen sting of love it is Kazuma.

I own nothing. If I had then Nora would have been ten times longer just so it could hold all of the yaoi goodness.

_**

* * *

**_

To Nora, Kazuma was, and always would be a strange and unnatural human being. There was absolutely nothing normal about him what so ever. What a normal human would tremble and quake at Kazuma would look at it like it was the most exciting thing in the entire world. And that was about the time when Nora believed his foes should really learn to fun when Kazuma allowed that dark sadistic look to slip across his face. Kazuma was unpredictable, a lot like a ticking time bomb without a timer. You never knew when or where it was going to go off, but when it did. Hell hath no furry compared to Kazuma Migari's full on sadist mode. The entire thought left an unpleasant and empty feeling in Nora's stomach.

And Nora cursed the Liege frequently and silently for sending him to such a nutty human being.

"You could have fucking warned me about your plan you know?" Nora spat as he walked down the street, his entire body drenched with water from Kazuma's latest fiasco. His human of coarse was completely dry, apparently the exploded fire hydrant missed him. What the hell kind of human opened a fire hydrant full blast just to confuse and opponent? Well then again how many humans fought demons at all? Nora shook his head as he sauntered down the road, his clothing squelching nosily. Kazuma remained mute as he walked behind Nora.

Nora's black t-shirt clung to his muscled chest and arms as the demon continued to complain about the recklessness of Kazuma's behavior and how he hated getting soaked by a petty human device. Without warning Nora paused and swore, he placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in order to properly ring it out. In the middle of the street mind you.

Kazuma froze in mid step. His eyes immediately gazing at the smooth contours of Nora's glistening chest and stomach. Nora grumbled as he rung out his shirt, a stream of trickling water seeping out and hitting the pavement below. He then unraveled the shirt and shook it sending water flying everywhere as he tried desperately to dry it off. He then got an ingenious idea. "Hey! Toss an approval my way. I declare Ingusnu Magia: Hot air lift" the demon requested. When he received no response he scowled and turned to face Kazuma. "Hey! Are you fucking listening?" he snapped. His heterochromatic eyes narrowed as Kazuma jumped slightly, his eyes peeling from his body and lifting to his face. Something was off. Kazuma, looked funny.

Funnier then he usually looked that was. His lips were pursed, his entire body tense and his shoulder were squared off. His pupils were dilated, much larger then how they usually looked. And to top it off there was an unnatural pinkish tint retaining in his cheeks. "What?" Kazuma said evenly despite his fluster appearence. His voice devoid of any kind of emotion even in his unnatural looking state. Nora raised a brow in question. "I declare-"

"I forbid" Nora gagged and clutched his neck. He managed to stay on his feet and keep a hold of his shirt. "I won't approve Magic in public view. Stray dog" the human groused before he stepped over Nora and headed down the street.

Kazuma was a strange creature. Nora knew that. He'd thought he'd eventually get used to it. That or he'd some day get free of Kazuma's grasp with his ingenious plan. But Kazuma only seemed to be getting weirder and weirder as the days went by. In fact Nora began to question what little sanity he had once believed Kazuma had. Perhaps the delicate thread of sanity had finally begun to fray. Perhaps tricking Kazuma while he was in such an unusual state would prove to be fruitful. What made Nora think Kazuma was losing it? Pretty much everything these days. But if he had to pull up specific examples to prove his point he would and could.

Point one. Kazuma was getting a little crazy with the rare physical contact that came between them these days. It was like he didn't want Nora within ten feet of him. Physical contact earned him a swift 'I forbid'. not that it bothered Nora none. He'd prefer not to touch Kazuma's scrawny body.

Point two would be the pure fact of the matter that Kazuma had taken to ignoring Nora all together. Usually the human would pop up in the most impropriate of times and scold Nora about something or another that didn't really matter. Now if Nora ever wanted to see Kazuma at all he'd have to look for him. Once he'd chased him down because Kazuma had actually turned and ran from him. Which was beyond weird. He had no idea humans could move so damn quick. It was like chasing someone who was an expert free-runner.

Point three being that those rare moments when he'd call Kazuma by his actual name instead of one of those degrading 'pet names' he'd get beat with whatever Kazuma had laying around. When Nora had asked why he simply ignored the question and walked away as if nothing had happened at all.

Point four. Kazuma had been more of a bitch then usual lately. He'd heard this from those two stogies, the four-eyed geeky one and the scrawny buzz cut one. Apparently Kazuma had been on a rampage for a little over a month now. Which was around the time that Kazuma had begun to act beyond strange. Apparently from what he'd heard from them Kazuma had punched a locker when Hirasaka and her friend had begun talking excitedly about some Shoen-Ai manga. That was really odd to Nora because Kazuma wasn't really one to randomly implode. He needed a spark to inspire him to go off like a serial murder. Okay maybe he was being over dramatic on how sadistic Kazuma was but Nora swore it was just a matter of time. Especially with his recent behavior.

Soon Nora decided enough was enough. He was going to get to the bottom of Kazuma's recent madness and tell him to get his act together. They had soul stones to find.

Kazuma slid open the solid door to the should be empty student council room. Should me. But it wasn't. slouched in an uncomfortable manner in a chair sat Nora who was scowling at him. Kazuma's institutive fight of flight kicked in and he turned around to open the door again and simply just leave. It only it would have been that easy. But Nora, using his demonic speed, was directly behind him in mere seconds. His hand grasping the edge of the door keeping it firmly closed. Kazuma kept his back to the demon, he could feel the heat radiating from Nora's close form.

"Stop avoiding me damn it" Nora groused irritably as he leaned over Kazuma from behind. The human slouched his shoulders, his hand still firmly planted against the door, his head angled so Nora couldn't see his face. "Look. I don't know what your good damned problem is and frankly I don't care. Just curb it and get to helping me find the soul stones. Got it?" Nora snapped. He couldn't do this without magic as much as it pained him to admit it. He needed Kazuma's help so he could be released from his contract.

Still he received no reaction or any kind of response from the human. Nora growled low in his throat before he roughly grasped Kazuma's hand and yanked him around to face him. The human's back connecting with the door while Nora trapped him there by placing his hand next to his head and leaning in closer trying to curb any of Kazuma's escape plans. He knew from experience Kazuma would run, he'd done it before. He wasn't getting away this time. "Say something damn it" Nora snapped.

"Something" Kazuma said sarcastically despite the warmth that was rising to the surface of his skin. Nora noticed that warm hue, he'd seen it thousands of times right before Kazuma went ballistic with the 'I forbid' command. "Don't get smart with me" Nora barked angrily. Kazuma sneered. "It's impossible not to. Your IQ is so low that even the Dark Liege can 'get smart' with you" Nora growled loudly and grasped Kazuma's by the front of his dark blue school blazer. "Sadistic, psychotic, midget"

"Damn dog"

"Pathetic human!"

"Protozoan head"

"What the hell does that even mean!"

"Look it up"

"Bastard!"

"Your one worded insults are boring me. Come up with something new you stupid poodle."

"I could kill you!" Nora yelled. Something snapped inside of Kazuma, without warning Kazuma shoved back catching Nora off guard. The demon fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. He winced before he opened his eyes again as something yanked on his leather collar. Kazuma leaned over him from his place straddling his abdomen. "No, I could kill you for all of this shit you've been putting me through for the past month" Kazuma seethed, his eyes burning with unadulterated rage. Nora sputtered indignantly. "What the fuck have I done!" the human seemed to disregard the question and gripped his collar tighter as he yanked his back further from the ground.

"It's repulsive how much I love you. God I hate you. I hate you so fucking much. I should fucking kill you" the human shook with rage, his arms trembling as he gripped Nora's collar impossibly tighter. The metal clip digging into his palm drawing a trickle of blood that dripped onto Nora's collar bone.

But Nora was to shocked to notice. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Perhaps it was Nora had lost his sanity. Because there was no way Kazuma would ever love him. Not that Nora wanted him to. It wasn't like Nora wanted to be loved by anyone. Nope. He was happy all alone. He didn't need anyone else. They all thought he was stupid. He didn't need anyone. He was fine alone.

Why was he such a bad lair even when lying to himself?

"I'm so tired of not being able to sleep at night because every time I close my eyes your stupid face is right there waiting" Kazuma groused seemingly to engrossed in his own rage to realize what he was saying. Nora simply stared dumbly. His slowly pea brain trying to keep up.

"I just want to sleep again. I want my chest to stop beating so fucking fast. And I want to stop blushing like a stupid middle school girl around you" he snapped. The human winced and recoiled a little at the feeling of a hand on his cheek bone. The two remained silent as they simply stared at each other. Nora slowly moved his hand to the back of Kazuma's neck and began to pull his forward. Kazuma straightened out his back and tried to go against Nora's strength to keep their mouth away from each other. Nora scowled and gave one harsh tug yanking the human's mouth harshly against his own. The initial contact collided with enough force to bruise his lips but he ignored it and held Kazuma there. He felt the human's ridged frame slowly relax. The coil undoing as the human titled his head to keep their noses from brushing as they deepened the kiss.

Nora lifted his other hand from the floor and coiled it around the small of Kazuma back and held him close as their prolonged kissed continued. It was no longer quiet so chaste but it wasn't lewd or raunchy in any kind of way. It was passionate, slow, simply drinking in and sorting through each other's mixed emotions. Nora lifted himself from the floor to sit up, managing not to brake the kiss with the human who was nestled on his lap. Hands moving from his collar to rest on his shoulders.

And Nora had to admit. The emotions that Kazuma was radiating for him were nice. Even if they did come from a sadistic and psychotic asshole.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing Kazuma broke apart and sucked in a much needed breath. His jaw ached pleasantly and his lips were a little swollen from kissing. But he wasn't complaining. Nora licked his lips tasting the lingering saliva from Kazuma's mouth on his own mouth. "You drive me insane" the silver haired demon grumbled. Kazuma smirked lethargically. "Join the club" the demon then smirked at the human in return. He then leaned in, heterochromatic and bronze eyes meeting warmly.

"Where do I sign up?"

**END**


End file.
